


Daydream Believer

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Fluff, Humor, Language, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Songfic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walked to the closet to search for Hangover Potion. Of course he had forgotten to buy some. He mumbled to himself in annoyance while turning around to make up the bed. He nearly lost the content of his stomach as he saw a bulge on the other side of his bed. A bulge the size of a human being...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my_thestral for the beta-check! Inspired by The Monkees-song "Daydream Believer."

Dean moaned in protest as the six o’clock alarm brought him back to earth. He shielded himself from the sun with his pillow as he tried to repair the beautiful dream in his mind. It was an unfair fight. Dean felt the happy thoughts slipping away from his mind like sand through the hands as his stomach rudely asked for immediate attention. Even the cheerful song of an early sparrow couldn’t tone down the excruciating pounding in his head.

Dean put on his slippers and closed the window with regret. He walked to the closet to search for Hangover Potion. Of course he had forgotten to buy some. Dean mumbled to himself in annoyance while turning around to make up the bed. He nearly lost the content of his stomach as he saw a bulge on the other side of his bed. A bulge the size of a human being. Dean closed his eyes and the beautiful dream he had, returned with the speed of light, except for the part that it hadn’t been a dream. A nasty stab in his temple brought back memories how it had started. A birthday. His birthday. There were friends. Booze. There was darkness and then he was alone. Then he wasn’t. There had been clothes. Then none. Flashes of skin on skin. A lingering smell. The smell of a man. Dean felt his body reacting and panic took over.

He made his way to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He needed a shave. Dean grabbed his razor and put it on his skin. It felt cold and it stung.

“Hey.”

Dean dropped his razor. He saw a man with ruffled hair smiling at him.

“Look what you made me do.”

“Don’t get up. You look brilliant on all fours.”

Dean blushed furiously. “Was it a joke, Shay? The best-mates-booze-boinking-thing?”

“No.” Seamus whispered, blushing. “Never.”

“What can it mean?” Dean sighed dramatically.“A daydream believer.” He turned around and smiled mischievously. “And a homecoming queen.”

“Cunt,” Seamus teased, pulling Dean close.“Cheer up, sleepy Dean. Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow.”

Dean answered Seamus’ aphorism with a kiss, the hangover completely forgotten.


End file.
